spirit_halloweenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Reaper's Wharf
The Reaper's Wharf, a part of the S.S. Rip Tide, was one of the two themes created by Spirit Halloween for the 2019 Halloween season. It contains two sections, the "Spirit Aquarium," and the Dock Shops and storefronts. Spirit Aquarium The Spirit Aquarium is a walkthrough-style haunted house, similar to the 2018 theme, the Dead Harvest Farm House. The interior will include multiple screens, each displaying videos of sharks, fish, and more ocean creatures. Below these screens, there will be informational labels about different species of ocean dwellers. At least one motion sensor can be found within the haunt, and this activates the music and the shark attack screen. The animations on the screens include: * Giant octopus tentacles popping into view and banging against the glass. * An unfortunate scuba diver being devoured by a school of piranhas and left a skeletal corpse sinking to the bottom of a bone-covered sea floor. * A puffer fish being frightened by a barracuda and exploding into a burst of bubbles. * Angler fish peacefully swimming around in a rock-covered area until an eel abruptly jumps out of a sunken treasure chest and bangs into the window, cracking the glass. * And finally, a great white shark swimming past the window. If a patron triggers a motion sensor, the shark will charge at the window and slam its snout into the window, cracking it in a similar fashion to the eel animation. The Dock Shops The Dock Shops are comprised of multiple different storefronts, such as "Spirit Boat Repair," "The Saltwater Inn," "Live Bait Clownfish Tackle," and the "Fishing Charters." Animatronics that Appeared *Abandoned Annie *Bloodthirsty Betty *Demonic Dahlia *Double Trouble *Experimental Eddie *Graveyard Ghoul *Headless Help *Waving Wally References to Past Years * 2010 - In the window of the "Live Bait Clownfish Tackle" shop, there is a Cirque Du Spirit sign. * 2013 - In the back of the "Fishing Charters" shop, there is a map that has three different theme references. One of them being a reference to Spirit Asylum. * 2015 - The second on the map, being a reference to Spirit Swamp Tours. * 2016 - The third and last on the map, is a reference to the'' Clock Tower.'' * 2016 - In the back of the "Saltwater Inn," there is a guest book that reads Spirit Hotel. * 2017 - In the back of the "Boat Repair" shop, there is a sign reading Spirit Hollow. * 2017 - All of the largest crates read off "Property of Area 31." * 2018 - In the bottom of the right corner of the "Boat Repair" shop, is a printed crate from Spirit Acre Farms. Trivia *Some stores do not have a display for this theme. However, some animatronics used in this theme will instead be placed in the S.S. Rip Tide display for those locations. *According to the sign referencing the theme on the S.S. Rip Tide, the wharf is located in Atlantic City, New Jersey. This is the first ever time a Spirit ''theme has been given an official real life location. *This theme featured a fully enclosed walk through aspect similar to the Dead Harvest Farmhouse theme from 2018, this time being an aquarium. Patrons would enter through a giant shark's mouth and encounter various screens, featuring fish and aquatic animals. On one of the screens, a motion sensor would play a scene where a Great White Shark would attack onlookers and attempt to break the tank glass. Seaweed and fishing nets hanging from the ceiling added to the atmosphere. *For an unknown reason, under the "Shop the Scene" section on ''Spirit's website, this and the S.S. Rip Tide themes are absent, and only the Spirit Acre Farms and Dead Harvest Farm House themes are visable. *Each inside screen was done by Hi-Rez Designs. Only the shark attack can be purchased, others was exclusive for Spirit Halloween and wasn't sold to the public''.'' Gallery ISE_Bspot_Long_D.jpeg|Online banner qpxZI-mpGJkh.gif|Email GIF 9mlnQeri_8S2.gif|Email GIF 4EEe0kHFdn1i.gif|Email GIF Screen Shot 2019-09-05 at 8.17.18 PM.png|Aquarium-side view from the official theme video Screen Shot 2019-09-05 at 8.16.00 PM.png|Dock shops-side view from the official theme video 67323054 123780622236072 5322107687245440291 n.jpg|Side view 70278366_119172079184717_1216719941729757178_n.jpg|another picture of the reapers wharf(notice the missing dock in front of the Spirit boat repair) RW7.jpg|"Spirit Aquarium" entrance RW10.jpg|Small "Spirit Aquarium" entrance 69370417_693097607870011_4449769810969148498_n.jpg|lower view of the Spirit aquarium enterance IMG 1476.jpg|The "Live Bait Clownfish Tackle" storefront The Reaper's Wharf Haunted Hotel EE.jpg|Hotel section with a reference to the "Haunted Hotel" theme. 66435063 710188266098227 1612872003356270463 n.jpg|The "Spirit Boat Repair" area RWBackdrop.PNG|Backdrop version SA3.PNG|The motion sensor inside "Spirit Aquarium" SA8.PNG|Inside "Spirit Aquarium" SA7.PNG|Inside "Spirit Aquarium" SA6.PNG|Inside "Spirit Aquarium" SA5.PNG|Inside "Spirit Aquarium" SA2.PNG|Inside "Spirit Aquarium" SA4.PNG|Inside "Spirit Aquarium" SA.PNG|Inside "Spirit Aquarium" RW8.jpg|Inside "Spirit Aquarium" finished RW9.jpg|Inside "Spirit Aquarium" finished EC1.PNG|Exhibit closed RWP.PNG|Display prices Videos Category:2019 Category:Themes Category:Reaper's Wharf